Yuki and Yumi are Headstrong
by KTdidn'tIsweartogod
Summary: Yuki and his twin Yumi are in for a great adventure when Yumi leaves for America and Yuki is set loose on the city. rated T for goryness Akito and a demented Yuki Songfics all title off of songs
1. Yumi and Yuki Are HeadStrong

Yumi and Yuki are Head Strong

Yumi ran up to her older brother crying. He was bleeding and crying.

"Whats wrong Yuki?" Yumi said tears hanging from her eyes threatening to fall.

"Don't worry about me Yumi I'm going to ask Ayame for help today then it will be fine" said Yuki. Her brother Yuki was only older by a few seconds they were twins. Yuki was determined to keep her out of his problems he said that it was his problem and he could deal with it. 'Well I'm gonna ask Hatori what is wrong` she thought then ran off towards Hatori's room.

"Hatori can I come in I have something I need to ask you?" Yumi asked shaking because the teenager's room was freezing cold.

"Ofcourse come in Yumi I was just doing my homework" said Hatori

"Thanks" Yumi said coming into the cold room.

"What do you want to ask me?" said Hatori looking over his textbook.

"I wanna know who is picking on Yuki and why Yuki refuses to ask for my help!" Yumi stated angrily something Hatori could tell she did not act like often.

"It's very hard to explain and you probably wouldn't understand its complicated and your only six maybe I can tell you when you're older" said Hatori. The little girl stood up quickly and started to walk out of the room when Hatori told her to stop. She turned on her heel in an Ayame fashion gracefully but quickly showing her anger. She was a mix of Yuki and Ayame she had Ayame's long whitish gray hair and his grace but she had Yuki's eyes and his kindness. Her attitude was all her own she had a strong heart and was fearless.

"What now?" she snapped

"Yuki is being hurt by Akito" Hatori said

"What?" Yumi said she couldn't believe it and now she understood why Yuki had tried to hide it from her.

"You understand now?" asked Hatori

"I think so thanks Hatori" said Yumi then she ran off towards Akito's room.

"Master Akito may I come in?" said Yuki in a shaken voice.

"Yes Yuki come in" said Akito

"Stop Yuki!" said Yumi

"Do we have a guest Yuki?" asked Akito

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN HURTING YUKI" screamed Yumi

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" screamed Yuki

"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" screamed Yumi she ran at Akito and pushed him down. As soon as he got up he was about to hit Yumi but Yuki grabbed his hand to stop him. Akito elbowed Yuki as hard as he could and Yuki fell to the ground unconscious. Yumi saw this and she punched Akito hard in the jaw. The nine year old fell backwards at Yumi's punch. He grabbed a glass cup and threw it at Yumi. It hit her arm cutting it open and littering the cut with glass shards. Yuki then woke up and saw his bleeding sister and ran at Akito and punched him in the stomach. Akito slapped Yuki across the room. Yumi stumbled up to Akito and bite his arm. With a loud scream Akito fell down clutching where she had bitten him suddenly Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame ran in to see Yumi bleeding over Yuki's unconscious body and Akito clutching his arm in his chair. Then Yumi fell unconscious over Yuki from too much blood loss. Hatori ran over to Yumi and started carefully pulling the glass from her arm.

Yumi woke up in Shigure's house 'that memory again` she thought. Yuki and Ayame were looking down at her with worried looks.

"Are you ok Yumi?" asked Yuki

"Just fine Yuki" said Yumi she sat up in her bed. To see Shigure, Hatori, Hatsuharu, Kyo, and Tohru stare at her.

"Are you sure? You were screaming my name it wasn't that memory again was it?" asked Yuki.

"It was that memory again yes but it's ok I'm sorry for startling you Yuki" Yumi said

"Whats that memory?" asked Tohru

"The day I saved Yuki" Yumi said in a sad tone. Yuki started crying and he looked at Yumi's arm.

"The saddest day of our lives" said Yuki in a cracked voice. Ayame also started crying.

"It's my entire fault" sighed Hatori

"No it's not Hatori it is my fault" said Ayame

"You are both wrong it is my fault Yumi almost died that day" said Yuki

"No now stop that I did what any normal person would do I protected my brother with my life" said Yumi. Then Ayame looked down.

"Hey she said normal didn't she?" asked Shigure

"Oh yes well I was just thinking about earlier that day when I rejected Yuki" said Ayame

"Yes while at that time I told Yumi who was hurting Yuki and she ran off" said Hatori

"Then she attacked Akito I went to help her but I just made it worse thanks to me she almost died" said Yuki

"I'm going to the main house today" Yumi stated

"Why?" asked Shigure

"You can come with Yuki then Akito wants to see Yuki today" said Hatori. Yuki flinched at this.

"Alright let's go" said Yumi standing up.

Yumi and Yuki stood outside the door to Akito's room.

"Come in Yuki" said Akito Yuki and Yumi did so.

"Oh it's you what is your name girl?" asked Akito

"I am Yumi" she said

"Oh you're that girl, can you please leave the room miss Yumi. I do not want you to get hurt again" said Akito

"I'm not leaving my brothers side" said Yumi

"Very well, Yuki how have you been?" asked Akito

"Good" said Yuki in a frightened tone

"Are you afraid of me?" asked Akito

"Yes" Yuki said

"Good" said Akito

"Why did you want to see me?" asked Yuki

"Because I wanted to know how you were I missed you" said Akito he touched Yuki's face.

"Yeah right" said Yuki which was a big mistake. Akito made to slap Yuki when Yumi stood infront of Yuki and was slapped instead. She was pushed back just a little but her feet held their ground. Akito punched her this time she slide backwards few feet but quickly regained her balance on her feet. Akito started to walk over to her when Yuki pulled him away and threw him into a corner. Yuki ran over to Yumi and grabbed her hand to try to get out but Akito had locked all the doors._  
><em>"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING" yelled Akito

"I am not going to even try to run from you coward" said Yumi. She now stood infront of Yuki and was walking toward Akito with a look of utter hatred.

"Go away girly I don't want to have to hurt you again" said Akito he was scared.

"I don't want to hurt you either so just unlock the doors and we won't have a problem" threatened Yumi

"Hatori help" yelled Akito. The door started twisting trying to unlock but only Akito could only unlock it.

"I can't unlock it" said Hatori from outside the door. Yumi kept a threatening stare on Akito as she gracefully glided toward Akito. Akito threw a glass plate at Yumi. The plate hit her chest and blood started to soak her clothes.

"NOO!" screamed Yuki but it was too late and Yumi fell to the ground bleeding to death. The door burst down and Hatori looked one look at Yumi and ran at her. He picked her up and started to carry her to his office.

Yumi woke up nearly dead on a hospital bed; Yuki and Ayame were looking down at her. Yuki was crying and Ayame was looking very sad.

"Yumi Hatori has to erase your memory" said Ayame.

"Why?" Yumi asked

"Akito" was all Yumi could hear of what Ayame said.

"Yumi I wish we didn't" said Yuki

"I understand but you will have to catch me first" she said standing up she stumbled out of the room. Yuki followed her and soon they were both outside._  
><em>_  
><em>"I'll be leaving now Mister Sohma" said Yumi and she waved goodbye to her brothers Yuki and Ayame. And now she didn't remember them as she left Yuki started to cry as his twin left not even remembering his name.

The End


	2. Sucide Is Painless Yumi!

Suicide is Painless Yumi

I hate my life thought Yuki. Yuki had been thinking like this for three years since Yumi left the Sohma house. Some might say he went emo. Ayame was sure Yuki would kill himself soon or later. Yuki had cut himself daily. Ayame had to make sure Shigure kept sharp things away from Yuki. Now Yuki wasn't even allowed a butter knife. This made him mad. Ayame had closed down his shop in his sorrow. Now no one could control Akito. After Yumi left he held a huge party to celebrate and since then he had made everyone's life miserable. Even Ayame was miserable. Still Tohru tried to cheer everyone up.

"Hey guys let's play a game" said Tohru.

"Whats the point? Whats the point of even living?"Said Yuki in his sorrow he had stopped going into his secret base and luckily for Kyo they had no more leeks. Suddenly Shigure came in and started to sing a weird song;

"_Suicide is painless it brings on many changes and I can take or leave it if I please" _is what he sang. Yuki looked at him as if wanting nothing more than to listen to those words. He sat down at a table and started to write a letter to Yumi:

_Dear Yumi,_

_Hello sister and welcome to the utter obis called my life. My life is hell, hell is in my mind hell is everywhere I look. You do not understand this pain do you sister? No, you do not how could you? You live in a world where such people as Akito do not exist. Have you ever seen death? No, but yet you have looked it straight in the face and you fought it off. How does it feel to know death? Hmm how does it feel to know you have stood right on deaths door just to turn away easily? Without a scratch or a scar. I want to feel death I want death but no my death is forbidden. Yet yours is welcomed no one cares for your life now not even I. Do you even know my name? NO! You do not know my name Hatori took such knowledge away from you. I despise you for this if I could forget you I would! I HATE YOU YUMI SOHMA! Your life is nothing but a rock in my road no it is a boulder that I cannot move I wish you would die! SUCIDE IS PAINLESS YUMI!_

_Sincerely, Yuki _


	3. You Are Barely Hanging On Yuki!

You Are Barely Hanging On Yuki

_Dear Yuki,_

_I'm sorry I am not who think I am. I do not know you or why you live in hell but I do feel sorry for you. I suggest you go to therapy. I suggest you take some medication or something you poor thing!_

_Sincerely, Yumi_

_Dear Yumi, _

_Oh really me and a therapist are you sick sister have you felt pain recently? I hope so I would love to see you bleed. Tohru says I am sadistic for these thoughts. I love you sister did you know that? I want your suffering for the pain you have caused me! I will have your blood on me! I want your death my lovely sister! I want you in hell you are the reason Akito hurts us all! I have changed my mind about my death. I need to live so I can take your life! Do you know the feeling of love? I do! Love is when you want to hurt someone when you want to put them in unexplainable pain! That means oh I LOVE YOU! haha I will find you soon and I will bring you pain!_

_Sincerely, Yuki_

_Dear Yuki,_

_I was listening to behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson and I thought of you! You must really be a nice person but sadly you are confusing me with someone else! Now you are barely hanging on Yuki! I feel sorry for you I will be moving to America soon! I will not be writing to you again. _

_Sincerely, Yumi_


	4. Stand In The Rain Yumi Letters Of Love

Stand in the rain Yumi!

_Dear Yumi,_

_Hello Yumi I am Ayame I am Yuki's brother. How are you? I hope you are well! I apologize for Yuki's behavior Yumi is the name of an old girlfriend of his. I hoped to talk to you before you left Japan! You seem very kind sweetheart! I hope you have fun in America. We all love you at the Sohma house. Even Tohru loves you and misses you! I miss you the most! Even Akito misses you he says you were kind hearted and a good family member. If Hari knew I was writing to you he would kill me. He said we should not talk to you because it could cause memory relapse but I know he is going to write to you also! We all are I will tell you all of our names: Hatori Sohma, Shigure Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Akito Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma, Kisa Sohma, Hiro Sohma, Ritsu Sohma, Kagura Sohma, Yuki Sohma (you already know him), Tohru Honda, Momiji Sohma, Saki, and Arisa. That's all of us! Yes we have quite a lot of Sohmas but that means even more love from us all! Some of us are on the strange side but you will love us all the same! My assistant Mine sends her love as well! Well I am going to leave please respond sweet Yumi! _

_With All His Love, _

_Ayame_

_Dear, Yumi_

_Hello I am Shigure I am sure Ayame told you about me! I was thinking about you when a song came on my car radio! It reminded me of you because of your strong spirit. Hatori and Ayame were in the car and we all started to sing along with it and we looked insane! Imagine three grown men singing a girl song in their car! Stand in the rain Yumi! We all love you so much! _

_Yours truly, Shigure_

_Dear Yumi,_

_Hello I am Hatori I go by Hari also whichever you prefer! I really miss you sweetie! I promised my two best friends; Shigure and Ayame I wouldn't write you but you are always on all of our minds so how could I resist! I am a doctor I was once your family doctor! The Sohmas have a secret we all turn into the 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac + the cat! That's all I'm saying! Bye!_

_Your friend,_

_Hatori_

_Dear Yumi, _

_Hello my name is Kisa. I am the tiger of the Sohma family. I MISS YOU! We all do! Will you promise to come home soon! We want to see your smiling face again! Stand in the rain! Your motto I've never forgotten it!_

_Your friend,_

_Kisa_

_Dear Yumi, _

_Ugh hello my name is Hiro. I miss you I guess. Yea well you are like my older sister. I am glad you helped me tell Akito my feelings for Kisa! You were the only one who stood up to him. Now only Hatori goes to the main house. Come home soon! Please!_

_Yours truly,_

_Hiro_

_Dear Yumi,_

_Hey I am Arisa! Sorry about your amnesia! Get better soon! I'm your friend Arisa! I am Tohru's friend! And I just wanted to tell you I miss you!_

_Yo friend,_

_Arisa_

_Dear Yumi,_

_Hello I am Saki. I sense something off about your waves are you depressed or something? If so tell me about I will try to help. I miss you!_

_You're Friend,_

_Saki_

_Dear Yumi,_

_Hello it's me Tohru Honda. I miss you here in Japan. I hope you are well. This letter is going to be short but I will write again soon!_

_I miss you,_

_Tohru_

_Dear Yumi,_

_Hello it's Momiji! I miss you a lot! It's no fun when you're not around! Can you believe its been 2 years since you left? I can't! COME HOME SOON!_

_Sincerely,_

_Momiji_

_Dear Yumi,_

_Hello it's me Kyo! I seem to be more pissed off since you left! But I know you are happy. At least I think you are! Yea well I gotta study so yea bye!_

_Stand tall,_

_Kyo_

_Dear Yumi, _

_Hey my name is Hatsuharu or Haru. Uhh well I hope you will remember us because Shigure's theory is if we send you enough letters telling you about us then you will remember. I have black and white hair and I am the year of the ox._

_Your friend,_

_Hatsuharu_

_Dear Yumi,_

_Hello this is Akito Sohma. I am sorry for being so cruel to you and your brother Yuki. Srry! Come home soon!_

_Yours truly,_

_Akito_

_Dear Yumi,_

_Hello I am Kagura. I am the boar of the family! I am truly sorry about what happened between you and Yuki. I am sorry for how he acts to you now. I really am but maybe since you no longer carry the curse you can live a happy life!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kagura_

_Dear Yumi,_

_Ritsu is my name. I am the monkey of the family. I am truly sorry about your lose but I am happy you can live a peaceful life now! SORRY I WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU TO COME HOME! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! WELL COME HOME AND I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRRRY!_

_My apologizes,_

_Ritsu_

A week later Yumi received all of these letters.


	5. It's Just Me

Yuki's First Victim: It's Just Me

Yumi sat in her living room and started to cry as it all came back to her. All those years with her brothers even the bad memories. Akito slapping Yuki. Ayame starting his shop. Shigure's first novel. Kyo and his dad. Finding Tohru Honda. Playing with Arisa and Saki. At these memories she cried harder. Now looking down at Yuki's letter that read:

_Dear Yumi,_

_Enjoy your freedom while you have it. The pain will come soon and you will know who I am. I am your brother your beginning and your untimely end. I will carve my name into your flesh. It will read:__YUKI _

_Yours truly,_

_Yuki_

Yumi started to pace the living room. She finally decided she was going to write back to Ayame. So she sat down and wrote him a long letter:

_Dear Ayame,_

_Hey it's your sister Yumi. Um well I remember now but I'm afraid Ayame. Yuki hates me he wants my death! I was reading all of your letters and I started to remember. Thank you Ayame. But please I can't go home. I just can't so please give everyone my love, tell them I'm doing good. And please do not tell Yuki I remember._

_Your sister,_

_Yumi_

She then stuck it in an envelope.

Meanwhile Ayame was pacing in his living room. His two best friends sitting on his sofa.

"Yuki couldn't have gotten far. The police are doing their best to find him." Said Hatori

"Yuki is not the one I am worried about what about Yumi he knows where she is!"Ayame cried

"Oh come on how is Yuki going to get to America? Walk there?" asked Shigure trying to lighten the mood

"Ugh I can't just sit here not knowing if Yumi is safe or what Yuki is planning!" Whined Ayame the two had never seen their best friend like this. But he had ever right to worry, Yuki was loose and he was angry. It was getting dark and the cops had said they would continue search tomorrow.

"Go to sleep Ayame I'll give you some stress relief pills if you'd like" said Hatori Ayame nodded

"Don't worry we can have a sleepover!" yelled Shigure

"Thanks Gure but no thanks" said Ayame looking out the window.

It was dark now and a little rat was scurrying towards the Sohma main house. Akito was in the bath she was thinking of Yuki and how he was loose on the city. Those poor pathetic people who might run into him ha why should she care? She heard a squeak and turned her head and saw nothing. Then the lights went out.

"Who is there?" She asked she was becoming scarred

"Shigure if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny!" she yelled there was another squeak then maniacal laughter.

"**Just a little more come on and satisfy me**" sang Yuki in a demented voice.

Akito froze looking for something to protect herself with. She saw one of the bottles of soap just as Yuki started walking towards her. He picked Akito up by the neck.

"**Just little more come on and terrify me**. **Just a little more and I'll be done with this**" Yuki continued

"Come on Akito finish the song for me" Yuki said

Akito wanted to yell at him but she couldn't breathe. Yuki dropped her and kicked her against the wall.

"You know the song don't you?" asked Yuki, Akito was gasping desperately for air. She could hear footsteps coming closer to her. She clawed at the wall trying to get up.

"**Just a little more come on and satisfy me**" he sang again, "**Just a little more come on and terrify me, just a little more and I'll be done with this**"

Akito after regaining her breath screamed. Yuki grabbed her hair.

"Now, now don't go ruining my fun. You got to hurt me now I get to hurt you." said Yuki

His eyes turned white. He screamed out in fury.

"Yumi! I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed, Akito who was now scarred out of her wits started crying.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" he yelled he took a knife out of his pocket.

"**End my life and then I'll be ok**" he sang and slit Akito's throat. A maid got there a second later Hatori behind her. The turned on the light and heard a squeak. Hatori gasped at the sight as did the maid.

The next day at Hatori's house with Ayame and Shigure he told his best friends the bad news.

"It has to be Yuki, no one else held a grudge big enough to kill Akito" said Hatori

"You're probably right" said a teary Shigure

"I hope the police find him soon" said Ayame as he looked out the window…

this was inspired by an amv done by Grellsutcliff9 because the song he/she used was one that fit the demented yuki in this story


	6. Yumi In The End

Ugh I just have been listening to evil songs soooo this is less like the last chap but more of a letter written to Yumi to explain what he has done I'm actually doing this in Yuki's point of view but my two break funny chapters will be up soon! Yuki's Hips Don't Lie and Ayame is a single lady!

Yumi in the End

Dear Sister,

Who am I? Not even I know now. I have killed Akito but when I did I saw your face. I must be losing my mind. I can't go home now if I do I'll go to jail and be hated by the family. But I destroyed Akito shouldn't I get praise? Yes. Do you praise me? I killed the man who made you leave me, made you forget me. No I didn't Hatori shall go next he is the man who erased your memory! Sister, if I do this please come back to me. Promise you will I promise I will not hurt you I promise! I just want my sissy, I feel so alone without you sister you understand why I did the things I did right? I told you I hate you but I will kill for you. I just need a friend I'm tired of living in my world alone. In the end struggle won't matter Yumi. In the end your answer doesn't even matter I will bring you back! It started with Akito next Hatori I will kill everyone in the Sohma family for you! Keep this in mind everything I do I do for you! It all comes back to you in the end Yumi! I have falling before but now I'm on my hill of success. If that road is bloody so be it. I will kill everyone in my way. I had to fall to lose it all! I put my trust in you! I'm pushing on my sanity here for you I'm putting myself out on a line for you. I know I've said it before but this is how I'm showing you I care, that I love you my sister. Not in a romantic way but like a sister! If you don't come to me I will come to America and find you! I will see to it that your blood spills sister. I NEED YOU! I need your understanding face, and your confident smirk. Please come back to me sister.

Your Brother,

Yuki


	7. Bonus Chapter: Once Upon a December

Once upon a December

Yumi sighed sitting in her living room her head in her hand another sigh slipped past her lips. She looked her letters she could almost feel it something there that wasn't there…

"_Dancing rabbits, Dragon wings things I almost remember. And a song someone sings once upon a December… Someone holds me safe and warm, Oxen prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory," _Yumi spun around her room holding her self

"_Someone holds me safe and warm,_ _Oxen prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Far away, long ago glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember. And a song some one sings~" _she sat herself down on her bed and sighed again.

"_Once upon a Deceembeer~"_


End file.
